Every Blue Moon
by LovableNick
Summary: Just another day in Stiles and Derek's messed up life!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Stiles storms out of his and Derek's house furiously getting into his jeep. "You're a wolf-ass prick and maybe one day you will have the fucking guts to say thank you!" yelled Stiles.

As Derek watched Stiles Jeep drive out of his driveway, he realized he could have said thank you for the watch Stiles gave him but he didn't want Stiles to consider what they had was like a marriage. Derek walks back into his house and starts to feel a little disoriented considering the whole bottle of Jack he consumed in less than 30 minutes.

He starts to lean to left and right and falls flat on his ass. The last thing he remembers was looking at pair of Converse running toward his direction and his eyes slowly shutting.

Derek wakes up befuddled and glances around to see if he fell asleep or passed out. "Hey ass-hole, wake up." Derek heard from his kitchen, "I forgot my phone here and I came back for it." Derek realizes its Stiles. "Why did you come back?" Derek said with hesitation. Stiles tried not to get mad because he just answered his question a few seconds ago so he calmly said, "I left my phone here and I came back for it but you were passed out on the floor and I couldn't just leave you there so you could catch fleas." Derek glances at Stiles and tried to get up but he falls right back down the couch.

"Maybe if you would stop drinking for at least a day you could help around the house instead of running around town half naked howling and acting like a dog." Stiles cried out.

"Well you're the only person that gets to see me fully naked so I think I should give the town a little sneak peak" Derek says with a smile and a laugh. Derek stops after Stiles gives him the death stare and starts to turn red as a lobster.

"Sorry babe that was uncalled for but…" Derek was rudely cut off when Stiles said "Yes it was but I want to know one thing? Why?" Derek thought to himself what in the hell was Stiles talking about.

"Why, what?" Derek screeched out. Stiles just stands there and yells "Why didn't you say thank you for that very expensive watch I bought you? I understand you have problems with surprises but a surprise from your _boyfriend._ Derek reacts quickly to the "word" and he says "Don't say that word".

Stiles finally figures out that Derek wasn't ungrateful but he just doesn't see them as boyfriend material like holding hands together walking down a beach during sunset. But secretly Stiles wanted a relationship like that; he wanted to be Derek's Romeo or Juliet.

"Is that what's wrong, you don't want a relationship, you just want me to be your fuck buddy?" Stiles said holding back his tears.

Derek immediately replies "No Stiles I just don't want to be the gay couple who is so in love they can't see through each other's problems." Stiles couldn't hold his tears in any longer and said "What the fuck does that even mean; you know what if I knew moving in with you would be this hard I would have stayed in my college dorm!"

Derek once again watches Stiles leave their home but this time he followed Stiles outside and turned him around. "Derek your hurting me stop" Stiles squalled. He put Stiles over his shoulder and took him back in the house. "Derek I'm serious put me down." Stiles said with anger. Derek went to their room and put Stiles on the bed. Derek leaned to Stiles ear and says "Can a college dorm let me do this to one of their student".

Derek gives Stiles the wettest kiss they have ever shared and started to unbuttoned Stiles shirt. Stiles started to push Derek off of him but gave up after Derek started to grab his dick.

Derek began to dry hump Stiles and started to pull his hair knowing pain was Stiles best pleasure. Stiles started to dry hump Derek back but with hesitation and when Derek took his shirt off Stiles couldn't resist leaving big claw marks up and down Derek's back when they made out.

Derek got fully nude starting with his shirt then to his pants/boxer briefs. He also started to undress Stiles which made them both hornier. Derek started by ripping Stiles shirt off of him. Stiles moaned out "Derek that's the second shirt this week." "Shut up and enjoy it" replied Derek.

Derek laughed and said sarcastically "Well I can't fuck your brains out if you're wearing pants." Stiles gave him the WTF face and Derek continued "Lift you waste so I can pull your pants off dumb ass." Stiles nodded and lifted his waste while Derek pulled his pants off.

Stiles flipped Derek around and kissed his neck, then down to his chest, then down to his stomach, and ending at his penis. Stiles put Derek's dick in his mouth and sucked like it was a Cannoli flavored lollipop (which was Stiles favorite flavor). Derek moaned loud enough to shake the whole room and he loved seeing Stiles head come up and go down. Stiles loves the taste of having Derek in his mouth and Derek probably loved being in Stiles. Stiles was really good at deep throating no thanks to Derek teaching him and he did it every time they had sex.

"Are you close because every time I come up for air you jump a little" Stiles said with curiosity.

Derek replies "No it's just feels really good when you do that thing with your tongue"

"What thing?" Stiles said louder than he expected.

"Every time you come up you lick the tip of my penis and it makes me twitch a little but im not complaining." said Derek

Stiles laughs and say "How cute, you have two G spots".

Derek gets up and says "Whatever let's just finish where we left off!"

Derek gets a condom off of his dresser and says to Stiles "Put it on". Stiles gasped and said "I thought you were going to fuck me not the other way around." Derek replied "Well I've been a pain in your ass, so I think you should get payback."

"Are you sure, we've never done this before."

"Yes I'm sure"

"But –"

"Stiles if you don't just put the condom on I will staple your mouth shut."

"We'll see about that."

Stiles pulled down his purple briefs knowing they were a bit too small for him because every time he get a hard on you can literally see his whole penis (Derek secretly loved it).

He slipped the condom on his penis and turned Derek around so he could be on top of him. Stiles got two fingers and put it in Derek's mouth while Derek sucked his fingers and bit them softly. Stiles used his wet fingers and put them slowly into Derek's ass; Derek moans louder and makes the whole house shake and vibrate. Stiles puts his dick in Derek's ass after he got done fingering him and slowly started to thrusts his waste softly like he was going to break Derek.

Derek felt like the room became 20 degrees hotter and he liked it. Stiles kept doing the same routine, in…..out, in…out, slam in….slowly out, and he was almost at the point of cumming everywhere.

After repeating the same routine for about 2 hours and 54 minutes, Derek started to get this weird tingly feeling and couldn't resist the urge to growl.

Stiles says with a pant "I'm so close (moan) and if you (moan) howl or growl again (moan) I might just shoot jizz (moan) everywhere!"

Derek struggling to say "I'm not growling Stiles–––"

"IM ABOUT TO CUM!" Stiles screamed. Stiles kept on continuing "It here… it's here…. IT'S…."

Stiles came everywhere: in Derek's ass, on the T.V which was 10 feet away from him, and also on Derek's back, in his hair, and a little bit on his lip. After that Derek stood up and got his towel to get in the shower.

"I'll be right back babe let me go get cleaned up" Derek said wiping cum out of his hair and off his lip. After hearing the shower come on Stiles stood to his feet because he thought he heard something downstairs. But relaxed when he saw Derek's shadow coming from the hallway and wondering why in the hell Derek leave the shower running.

Stiles falls on his back gasping for air and says "That was wonderful don't you think?"

Waiting for a reply Stiles looks at Derek and he is frozen, completely. Stiles then realized that Derek was a little bit shorter than before they had sex.

(Growling started coming from Derek) Stiles climbed to the foot of the bed and saw that Derek had changed into his wolf form.

Stiles then realized that it wasn't Derek or Derek in his wolf form, or any creature he's ever seen.

The stranger who was in his bed got up and look at Stiles with his blue eyes and growled at Stiles like he wanted to eat him.

Stiles has seen Wolves, Wolf Hunters, Kanimas, and even witch doctors but out of all those creatures this one had a scarier feature. Stiles called for help and screamed at the top of his lungs but no one heard him. Stiles managed to slip on his briefs but gets pushed into the wall by the creature and looks into its eyes realizing it was…

**_To Be Continued….._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stiles felt pain all over his body waking up in a pool of glass right next to his bed. He realized that the glass came from his broken vanity mirror Scott gave to Derek and Stiles (both knowing Allison picked it out) as a house–warming gift. Stiles was on the verge of tears from the cuts and bruises all over his body but his curiosity was so over whelming he didn't have time to think about his pain. Stiles tried to pull himself up but kept slipping because of all the blood on the floor and he was too weak to even lift his own finger (let alone his body).

"…DEREK….." Stiles called out waiting for an answer. "Derek…..please help me, my leg is broken." Stiles cries still not receiving an answer. Stiles starts to slide toward the hallway scared not knowing if Derek was OK or was he severely hurt!

While sliding his way to the door frame, Stiles starts to remember something's but not what caused him to be in a pool of his own blood surrounded with sharp glass. He remembers the hot and dirty things he did to Derek and the nasty things Derek did to him before this incident. Stiles passes the door and slides faster making his way towards the bathroom when he hears something.

Stiles started to slide toward the bathroom faster saying "DEREK…. If this is a joke, I don't think this is funny". Still not hearing a response from Derek, Stiles realizes that he isn't joking.

Stiles finally makes his way to the bathroom finding a puddle of blood but nobody lying in it or by it. Not knowing where Derek was Stiles was helpless, he needed to go to a hospital as soon as possible and if didn't have any help he was going to die right on the floor of his own house. Stiles then realizes that no one is in the house and if they were they would have come to help him.

Stiles laid on his back waiting for his prince to come and save him but knowing that Derek might be hurt or even worse…. dead made Stiles feel like a knife was going through his eye. Eventually Stiles didn't want to think about that because that made him heartbroken.

"Can any help me please!?" Stiles tried to call out loud enough to shake the house but no one answered back. Stiles thought to himself if he wanted to survive and see what the hell happened to Derek he had to rely on himself for once.

He tried standing up and Stiles knew his leg was broken or sprained but that wasn't going to stop him. He put his right leg down which was covered with dried blood and continued with his left. When he was firmly planted to the ground with pain coming from his right foot, it took a second for his vision to become clear and he stumbled trying to take his first step. Stiles started to cry from the pain coming from his sprained foot but he was strong enough to push the pain away.

His goal was to make it downstairs, get the house phone which is in the living room, and call 911 so an ambulance can get to his house as quick as possible. Knowing his dad was the sheriff, he could get an ambulance to his house faster than a cheetah could hunt down a zebra.

Stiles put his right leg on the first step and wobbled a little bit. He started to lose his balance and Stiles could feel the world just shifting around him. Before he knew it he was falling down the stairs and with every step he hit, he thought that this is the end for him. He made it to last step and was in even more pain but he knew the faster he got to the phone, the faster he could get help.

Stiles slid more weaker towards the phone and got the strength to snatch the phone off the hook. He had blood smeared all over the phone and almost broke it by dropping it.

He dialed 911 and listen to the operator until they connected him to the Sheriff Deportment. "911, what's your emergency?" said the operator which sounded like a woman but Stiles hit his head so hard on the stairs, he couldn't tell the difference.

"Y….Yes…. I need an ambulance…" Stiles hesitated trying to push out the words and continued "… an ambulance right away".

"Okay may I ask what for?" said the woman/man. Stiles started to think how in the hell was he going to explain how he was hurt if he didn't remember what happened. "Also I need to know if you're in serious danger? How old are you? And what's your address so we can send the ambulance" the woman/man said.

A rage went through Stiles but he knew he had to be calm because he was nearly dying.

"I'm bleeding to death and you guys want to know how old I am ….. If you don't come quick you will have a dead kid on your hands. You know why? Because people like you want to know why someone needs an ambulance instead of just sending the fucking thing! So next time I ask for an ambulance don't question a dying person's request."

Stiles knew he was getting ghetto for no reason and the woman/man was just asking a question but Stiles was dying he didn't have time to play 20 Questions.

The woman/man waited 3 minutes and said "We traced your call and an ambulance is on their way… they will be there in 7 minutes."

"Thanks" Stiles said with an attitude. He wondered to himself was his bold speech to the she-man the reason that they traced the call instead of asking for the address again but then he got to dizzy to care.

Stiles tried to remember what happened in the past few hours but every time he gets to the sex between him and Derek he blanks out. He starts to hear the sirens and immediately starts to think of a story. Stiles knew that his dad would think Derek is abusing him but he didn't really care for what his father thought. After the whole intervention involving his dad, Scott, Allison, Lydia, and (surprisingly) Jackson he didn't really care that much. Everyone told Stiles that Derek wasn't the right guy to date when you first come out the closet but Stiles always said "Who gives a fuck!?"

Stiles thought to himself all the loving memories he had with Derek and all the horrible fights they got into but Stiles never stopped loving him. And if anything happened to Derek, Stiles wouldn't be able to live happy.

After getting into the ambulance Stiles lays down on the gurney while the driver takes off. Stiles is patch up but when he gets to the hospital they have to do an immediate surgery because of his broken leg and all the blood he lost.

Stiles grabbed his cell phone to check if Derek had called or texted him but he saw nothing. Then he started to think what if Derek came home and saw all the blood on the floor and said "What the hell?"

Stiles could feel how the car swayed from the right to the left and how the hill they're on is not called Death Hill for any reason. One Halloween night a guy named Michael Zenntoo was driving on Death Hill when he made a sharp turn and instantly fell to his death and the thought of Stiles 8th grade crush dying then and there hurt him a little.

The ambulance came to a complete stop and Stiles yelled "We're here al..." Stiles was cut off by a scream.

"What the hell is going on" Stiles screeched and saw a creature on top of the wind shield. At that moment Stiles remembered everything that happened the night before: how his dirty sex with Derek turned the best night of his life into the day he was almost again for the 14th time. His eyes started to water in thought of how his dad was going to react to his death.

It scared Stiles how the monster snatched the two doctors that were in the ambulance and ripped them into pieces like they were pieces of paper.

He knew for sure he wasn't dreaming because of how hard he had bit down on his lip and how he tasted his blood. Stiles tried to make a run for the open door in the passenger seat but before he knew it he felt his body, his life, and the ambulance car rolling downhill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Stiles wakes up in a hospital with the worst head ache, still trying to remember what happened to him. He takes a minute to recollect himself and think what the hell happened. All the crushing memories started flooding back into his head, from the sex with Derek to falling down a hill in an ambulance truck. He knew he had a lot of unanswered questions and they weren't going to be answered by just sitting down in a hospital bed. So he tries to lean forward but is agonized from the pain and falls back down to his hard cotton pillow. Not too far away Stiles can see flowers and balloons that say 'Get Well' and 'Feel Better' wondering if at least one were from Derek since he has been M.I.A.

'I see you are up!" Dr. Wesley says like he was pretending to be shocked, "You suffered from a server head injury but thanks to me you haven't had any bad symptoms".

Stiles is surprised how hot the doctor and his British accent is and zones out everything he is saying. "Mr. Stilinski are you even listening to me" Dr. Wesley said conspicuously.

"Yeah every word" Stiles continued, "Head injuries, no bad symptoms, thanks to you, see I'm up to date".

Dr. Wesley hesitated and then replied "Okay, so you know how close to death you were right?" Stiles then realized that this brain injury must be playing its part because for the first time he saw a guy that is hotter than Derek and that never ever happens.

"Mr. Stilinski, you are obviously not paying attention so I'll come back when I have your full undivided attention!"

"You've had my full undivided attention ever since your sexy ass walk into this room" Stiles whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"No that wasn't nothing, did you say I was sexy…"

"No that's not what—"

"Because if I wasn't your doctor I would pin you to the wall and fuck your brains out. But that's if I wasn't your doctor"

Stiles looked puzzled and just realized that the doctor was flirting with him. Stiles couldn't help it, he flirted with every one and if a hot doctor was willing to flirt with him, he was going to flirt back.

"Yeah what else would you do? Stiles said horrifically.

"Your heart rate is becoming faster so I suggest we stop talking about this."

Stiles then felt like he technically cheated on Derek and told the doctor "Your right I don't need to be doing this".

Dr. Wesley walk to Stiles and gave him a napkin, "Here's my number, now call me if you start to feel dizzy, start to lose sight, or maybe need someone to talk to."

"Thanks", Stiles replied. Soon after Dr. Wesley left the room, Stiles sat there and pondered the fact that he felt interest in another guy.

Stiles reaches for his cracked phone and calls Derek. Derek voice mail starts to play and Stiles hangs up the phone waiting for a miracle. Stiles curiously begins to look at the claw marks all over his body then come upon one that looks familiar. He saw the same scratches on his arm, in the puddle of blood the night that he got hurt. Stiles wanted to get out of bed but all of the sudden; he starts to fall asleep. Stiles crookedly falls onto his bed and wonders why his eyes are descending but before he could figure it out he is passed out on the hospital bed.

"What the hell you cheated on me!?" Derek said with rage.

"No I just flirted with another guy but don't try to change the subject, where the hell have you been? You left me to die in our house, when I was stuck in the hospital you weren't there, and when the ambulance came to pick me up you were not there to hold my hand." Stiles said trying to hurt Derek.

Derek yelled loud enough for the whole town to here. "Well maybe I don't want to hold your hand every time you get hurt, maybe I don't want to heal your knee every time you fall, or maybe I'm just sick of always being there catch you when you fall (which I might add is almost every day). Stiles… I… I think that maybe we need to take a permanent break from each other.

Stiles started to feel tear drops fall from his face, not comprehending the fact that Derek just broke up with him. Stiles said broken hearted, "Y...y…you don't mean that babe.."

"Stiles I'm sorry but I'm getting sick of you being a damsel in distress, and me being you knight in shining armor coming to save you. You need to start living life without me directing you where to go." Derek said trying to hold his emotion.

Stiles crying water falls of tears replies, "Please, Derek after all we been through and all the people we were going to prove wrong about us not making it, you can't do this I'm begging you please."

"I'm sorry Stiles….. I love you but I can't live like this, so I'll move out and you can have the house to yourself. I hope that another guy will come around and treat you way better than I've ever treated you and I hope you guys have a wonderful life."

"But you are that guy, without you I will be nothing and you are the love of my life, your my peanut butter to my jelly, the love of my, and my future husband. PLEASE….. Derek!"

"Bye Stiles!

Stiles wakes up from his bedroom gasping for air. It's been 24 days since he left the hospital and this is the 24th time he had this dream but this time it was more dramatic than the others. Stiles tried to fall asleep again but hears a knock on the front door. Stiles wonders who could be at his house at 4:40 am, and runs down stairs to the front door. He slowly opens it and sees no one. He closes the door and turns around to a dark figure charging towards him.


End file.
